Warmth
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: Little does Hermione know that her Potions Professor really has feelings for her, but is trying to cover them up by being a complete arse! She is taking all his insults to heart, while he is to blind to see how much she really loves him. SUCKY SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everybody! I hope you enjoy this little story! Reviews are highly appreciated. =) Thank You.**

Hermione's blood started to boil with anger as her evil potions master stood in front of her and criticized her in front of the whole class.

"Miss Granger, you insufferable-bushy haired-buck tooth-know-it-all, put your bloody hand down, and let me finish my lesson without you interrupting me every bloody second."

Professor Snape just about had it with Hermione. Ever since she, Potter and that Weasley boy came back they had been nothing but a pain in his arse.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "But Professor…"

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled, slamming his hands down on her desk.

"You may be the other professor's little Gryffindor Princess but your nothing but a hemroid in my arse!"

Hermione had it. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of him.

She stood up quickly in her chair, grabbing her stuff in her hand. She took one last look at her professor before she ran out of the dungeons.

She hurried along the corridors until she got to the front doors of Hogwarts. She bashed through them and out into the pouring rain.

She walked across the wet grass not bothering to put a shielding charm on her to keep her from getting wet. She came to her favorite reading spot under a weeping willow in front of the Black Lake. She slammed her books down in the mud not caring for once that she just ruined a book!

She heard the bells ring indicating that class was up. She was relieved that her last period was a free period. Harry and Ron had Transfiguration so she didn't have to worry about the two bothering her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she plopped down on the grass. She was soaking wet, but she didn't pay any attention to the cold water that was plastering her clothes to her body.

See leaned up against the trunk of the weeping willow and sighed.

"_What did I do to make him hate me so much?" _ She thought to herself.

"_I never cared about what the other teachers thought of me, well I did, but never as much as I cared about what he thought of me." _

"An insufferable-bushy haired-buck tooth-know-it-all…" Hermione said out loud to herself. "…who is worse than a hemroid in his arse?" Hermione shook her head in shame.

So that's what he thought of her. After she saved his life from Nagini's bite, after she stayed by his bed side for days and nights reading to him, and making sure he had all the necessary things to make him feel like he was at home in his chambers.

Before she was about to scream out in frustration someone spoke.

"Miss Granger! 20 points from Gryffindor! Get inside this instant!" Snape growled at her.

He had waited for class to be dismissed before he went out looking for her, and this is where she was. Under a tree, sopping wet just sitting there staring off into space.

Hermione didn't turn around to look at him. She just stayed rooted to her spot. Closing her eyes as the water poured down her face.

"Miss Granger! I don't have all day! Get inside NOW before you loose more points for your precious house!"

Hermione stood up and looked at him. "No." She simply said.

Snape was taken aback by her straightforwardness.

"Excuse Me?" He said in a deathly tone.

"What are you deaf? I Said No!" Hermione spat at him.

Snape was in complete shock. Hermione Granger? Telling him no? How dare she!

"MISS…" But before he could even get her last name out of his mouth Hermione went off on him.

"DO YOU LIKE BEING A COMPLETE BASTERED TO ME JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT? ALL I HAVE EVER TRIED TO DO WAS MAKE YOU PROUD! AND AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU! YOU TREAT ME AS IF ALL I AM IS A FILTY MUDBLOOD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY…" Snape shouted, but was cut off again.

"MUDBLOOD? WHY? THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU BESIDES AND UGLY FUCKING KNOW IT ALL THAT IS NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN YOUR BLOODY FUCKING ASS!"

Snape was at a loss for words. Never in a million years would he have believed Hermione Granger would stand there in front of him cussing and screaming, and yet be so beautiful.

"Miss Granger!" Snape began…

Hermione let out a sob. "Why can't you just cut me some slack once and let me be without your harsh words and sarcasm. You have already done enough damage to my heart, do you hate me that much to keep doing it?

She turned away from him and sat back down on the grass.

Severus looked at her. She was right. She had done so much for him, and he didn't even give her one thank you.

Guilt crashed down upon him. He really hurt her. He was a complete jerk, and what was it all for? Maybe it was because he refused to believe that he had fallen in love with her during his stay in the hospital wing. Ever since then he had tried to muster up all the hate he had so she would never see through him and become aware of his feelings.

He felt horrible for what he had said to her. If only she knew she was the complete opposite of everything he said. He thought she was amazing. She was beautiful, extremely intelligent, brave, all the things that a man wanted in a woman. However, Severus would never admit that to her. He believed she deserved better than him.

She still was looking away from him, sopping wet. Severus was dry from the shielding charm he had placed over himself before he went outside. He saw her shiver, but he knew she was to stubborn to admit it was cold outside, let alone come inside!

He took of his dry warm cloak and walked up behind her and placed it around her shoulders.

He whispered in her ear. "You have ten minutes to get inside before I tell Professor McGonagall, and send her and Poppy out to get you."

And with that he walked away back to the castle.

Hermione sat there wide eyed and in complete shock. Did he really just give her his cloak after everything that just happened?

She pulled it around her tighter, loving the smell and the warmth of it.

"If only you knew how much I loved you Severus." She whispered.

**TBC?????? You decided =) and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I will continue the story lol! Hope you enjoy! **

When it reached ten o'clock Hermione made her rounds. She was head girl and curfew for everyone was ten, except her. Head Boy and Head Girl's curfew was midnight. Once she came to conclude that everybody was in their dormitories or common rooms. She headed back to her rooms to grab Snape's cloak and that is where we find her now.

Hermione sat on her bed staring at her professor's cloak that hung on the chair across the room. Dobby had come to her room earlier with a tray of food since she had missed dinner. When he saw the cloak he offered to wash and take it back to her professor, but Hermione told him no. She wanted to take it back to him herself and then apologize for they way she yelled him.

"_Where is my Gryffindor courage when I most need it?"_ She thought to herself.

Finally she stood up and grabbed it. She left her rooms and headed for the dungeons. As she came up to the class room door she knew there was no turning back. She knocked on the hard wood and listened to it echo off the dungeon walls.

"Enter." She heard Snape say dangerously.

She opened the door gently and quietly and walked through.

She could here the quill scratching madly over what she assumed to be fifth year essays.

"Umm…Professor?" She asked shyly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He replied not looking up from his papers.

Hermione frowned not knowing what to do. She walked slowly towards his desk and gently laid he cloak down to were it wouldn't get in his way of grading.

"Here is you cloak; I just wanted to say Thank You for lending it to me."

When he didn't say anything she looked down and turned away from his desk.

She made it halfway to the door when she turned back around and looked at the professor.

"Professor? I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I yelled at you, it was very disrespectful and you didn't deserve to be treated that way."

By this time Severus stopped grading and looked up into Hermione's eyes.

He slowly got up out of his chair and walked towards her. Hermione broke eye contact with him and was growing fond of staring at the spot between her feet.

He came to stand just in front of her. When they stood there for about a minute and she didn't look at him, he gently placed his fingers under her chin and forced her too look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione."

She was completely taken aback by his kindness, and what shocked her even more was that it was the first time he had ever spoken her first name.

"What happened to get out Miss Granger you insufferable know-it-all?" Hermione asked. For a second she thought she had overstepped the boundaries; however, she was taken by surprise with her potion professor's response.

He let out a sigh in frustrated on rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Hermione…I am not good at this sort of thing…"

Hermione looked at him with a confused look. She didn't want to take the chances of making him mad by pushing him onward but she did anyway. She had her hopes up high that he was going to tell her the number one thing she had wanted to here from his mouth since she fell madly in love with him.

"What sort of thing Professor?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"_Damn it Severus just get to the bloody point."_ He thought to himself.

"I should be the one saying sorry." He said quickly. "So I am sorry."

"_Not to mention I think you are absolutely beautiful and you have taken over my heart completely."_ He added, however that was to himself.

"Oh..." Hermione let out kind of a sad tone. "It is okay professor, no worries."

Before she lost all her courage she stood up straight and walked over to him.

"Thanks again for lending me your cloak." She gently kissed him on the cheek.

He nodded trying not to show the shock that played out on his face.

"Miss Granger, head back to your rooms. It is late."

Hermione looked at him as though she was hurt. Just like that he became the cold hard potions professor again. He used her first name twice and then two minutes later it was back to the "last name bases."

She left quickly heading back to her rooms, feeling like a fool to ever think her potions professor had secret feelings for her. Little did she know Snape was in the dungeons cursing him self for not telling her how he really felt.

He sat down in behind his desk with a plop. He rubbed the sides of his temples feeling a migraine forming.

"_You bloody fool, you're a chicken you know that?"_ He cursed to himself. _"You had the perfect chance to tell her how you feel and you blow it." _

Anger flooded through his body and he took his bottle of ink and threw it against the wall watching it shatter and splash against the walls and at floor.

He decided it was time for bed and went to his private quarters where he knew she was going to haunt his dreams.

Hermione slowly slid under her silk sheets in her rooms. She wished she would have just had Dobby taken the cloak back down to him. She rolled her eyes to her self.

"_You're a bloody fool Hermione, thinking that maybe he could possibly have some sort of feelings for you, he does something nice and you make a big deal over it. He will always be Snape, and he will always think of you as an ugly insufferable know-it-all." _ She thought to herself.

She turned off her lights laying back into her pillows. She wished she had some Dreamless sleeping potion, because she knew her thoughts of her professor would be invading her sleep throughout the night.

**TBC…Sorry it was short you guys! I promise it will get better! If you guys are a fan of my Sexual Fantasies story, Chapter 18 is up =) thank you guys for all the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello Everybody…I really must apologize for such a long wait on this story, along with Sexual Fantasies…With all my school work and acting courses my life has been a complete blur ha-ha. I wanted to thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and support throughout this little writing journey of mine. I love writing so much! So here is the deal…I will be working on this story for awhile and I will be writing more Sexual Fantasies chapters in the background…the next update for SF won't be for awhile, I want to write all the final chapters, and wrap up the story. Thanks again for everything and please enjoy Chapter 3 of Warmth. **

Hermione let out a sigh as she leaned back against the bark of the weeping willow. This had become her favorite thinking spot, and now that it was spring break, she had a lot of free time on her hands. All Hermione really wanted was to relax; she would study here and there throughout Spring Break, and of course read. She told herself she was going to relax and give herself a real break. After all, she had already studied for all the material for after spring break, during Christmas break. She had a feeling she would be just fine.

She watched the giant squid splash through the Black Lake, and the butterflies dance around the school grounds. She pulled out a book from her bag and began to read.

Hermione had read for about three hours. Her stomach began to growl and the lines she was reading in her book were becoming a tad bit blurry. She closed her book, not wanting to strain her eyes any longer, or keep her stomach from eating.

She headed back to the castle to get some lunch.

She wanted to drop off her things first and was completely surprised when she walked into her rooms to find a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea waiting for her.

Hermione grabbed a sandwich and sat down on her bed. As she began to eat, her mind started to wander off again.

"_What am I going to do for a whole week by myself?"_ She thought to herself.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had gone back to the burrow. They had invited Hermione, but Hermione didn't feel like putting up with Ron's immature behavior and just wanted to spend time alone.

Hermione finished her lunch and headed back outside to go on a walk. It was a beautiful day outside and she didn't want to waste any of it by staying inside unless it was absolutely necessary.

Once again Hermione's mind began to wonder, and it ended up thinking about Severus.

Thinking about him had become a regular thing. They hadn't spoken since that night, but she still could remember the feeling in her stomach when he called her Hermione, and they way he acted so caring. She was sad that it only lasted less than a minute. She wanted to see that part of him more than anything. If she could fall in love so easily with that PROFESSOR act he put on, than she wondered what it would be like to fall in love with the actual SEVERUS. She got all giddy inside just thinking about it.

Hermione had walked for about an hour letting millions upon millions of thoughts zoom through her mind. She was completely caught off guard when she saw an extremely handsome man sitting against a rock obviously very absorbed in the book he was reading.

She watched him for a couple minutes. She took in his long lean frame and his very muscular body. He was wearing dark black boots, dark but faded jeans and a tight black shirt. She could see the top of his head barely since the book was hiding most of his face.

Hermione didn't want to startle him since he hadn't taken notice to her, but she didn't want to just leave without talking to him. She had never seen this man around Hogwarts before, and she was curious.

Hermione was about to say something before she could she was taken by complete shock.

"Hello Miss Granger." Severus said as he sat the book softly in his lap.

Hermione was frozen. He looked so different. Not only was he in muggle clothes but he looked ten years younger, and he had his hair tied back.

Severus smirked as he could tell Hermione was trying to think of something to say but was just too much in shock to get anything past her lips.

"Care to say something Miss Granger?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She mumbled something but his smirk grew winder when saw how frustrated she was getting with herself.

"Miss Granger, I don't look that bad in muggle clothes do I?" He asked.

Hermione gulped wanting to tell him how handsome he was.

"You look alright I guess…" She managed to say, but that wasn't what was going through her mind.

He just looked at her for a couple of seconds before he said anything.

"Care to join me?"

"_Why am I being so calm?"_ He thought to himself right after he asked her.

"Umm Professor, are you feeling alright?" Hermione questioned.

He looked at her confused and she explained right away.

"Well first off you're wearing muggle clothes, second you are actually having a sense of humor, and third you're asking me to join you? Are you sure you don't have twin or something?"

He smirked again and sat back down.

"I can assure you Miss Granger I do not have a twin, and I still am the same bat of the dungeons you just so happened to caught me in a some what good mood."

Hermione looked at him before she sat next to him.

"Somewhat?" She asked

"Well I was in a completely good mood until you showed up!"

Hermione glared at him. "Why the hell do you do that?

"Just because you see me in a different…..attire…doesn't mean I am a completely different person."

Hermione decided she was going to test her limits. "But I have seen another person inside you, a sweet and caring one, and now I know you have a little sense of humor in you not to mention, a tad bit of fashion."

Snape rolled his eyes at her comment. Especially the last one.

"Just because I gave you my cloak that one…" However Hermione had cut him off.

"And now I see a handsome one…" She smiled as he froze. "…actually I always though you were handsome, but now I know you can look just as hot, even hotter in muggle clothes.

Severus just started at her in complete shock.

Hermione had to stiff a giggle. Now he was the one tongue tied.

"Well Professor as interesting as this encounter has been, I would like to finish my walk before the sun sets, and I have no doubt you want to finish reading that book, so I am off."

Hermione took off down the path that she had came and headed back to the castle.

As she walked off and Severus opened back up his book, they both had the same exact thought run through their minds….

"_What in the Hell Just happened?"_

TBC…………………….


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Summer is almost here! I cannot wait! I can write all I want and NO homework! I honestly have no idea where this story is going ha-ha hang in there with me people =D**

Summer quickly came and Hermione Granger had successfully graduated Hogwarts. She was to become Professor McGonagall's apprentice for the up coming two years and then eventually take her place.

For now though, she was making herself comfortable at #12 Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter had offered her a place to stay for the summer. Ronald and Harry were off at Auror Training, so Hermione had the house to herself. Technically she didn't. Remus Lupin did live there and Tonks stopped by a couple times a week, but she had no idea when they would be around, and then there was Krencher.

It was about nine o'clock at night on Saturday. Ron and Harry weren't due back from their training camp till later the next week. So Hermione grabbed a book from the Black's enormous library and snuggled herself up on the couch.

Severus Snape popped into the kitchen around midnight. He wanted to get away from Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore wasn't giving him his space. Severus was frustrated. Albus knew he liked to be alone. Why the hell was he not? He kept on insisting that Severus be less socially awkward.

"_Like that will be the day!"_ Severus snorted to himself.

He made himself a cup of tea and sat himself at the dining room table.

Hermione was thirsty. She was too engrossed in her book though to set it down. So with great skill she got up and headed to the kitchen without taking her head out of the book.

She walked in and with a flick of her wand she had a glass of water next to her. She leaded against the counter after putting her wand back into her pocket and grabbed the glass; still not taking her eyes off the book. She took a sip of her water and continued reading.

Severus was frozen in the corner. He had no idea Granger was there. Had she noticed him? He doubted it since she didn't look up from her book. A slight smirk spread across his face. He had an idea.

He slowly got up from the table; his chair lightly screeching. Hermione looked up from her book. She didn't see anything. Luckily Severus had a habit of sitting in the shadows.

She shrugged and turned her back against Severus. She sat her book down on the counter and kept reading.

Severus stepped up quietly behind her, and leaned over her shoulder.

"Still craving knowledge I see."

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Before she could turn around and hex whoever it was behind her, he grabbed her arms.

"Calm Down Miss Granger."

"Snape…" She hissed.

"Not a very respectful way to address someone. You should know that Miss Granger." He said in his best professor tone.

"Really?" Hermione screeched letting her anger towards the man fill her up.

"And sneaking up on someone like that is?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Women and their overreacting!"

Hermione blinked a couple times and then finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Severus studied her for a moment. He remembered the day he gave her his cloak. He also remembered the day under the tree where she told him she thought he was hot. He had to admit it was one of the better days he has had.

"I am here, because I wanted to get away from Hogwarts." He simply stated

Hermione just nodded. "Well Harry and Ron will not be back until sometime next week. I have no idea when Remus will be around either. So I guess it will just be you and me."

Severus didn't say anything.

"Well it's late. I am heading to bed," Hermione told him, and with that she headed up the stairs

Severus thought he'd turn in too. He washed his glass and headed up to bed.

He slipped under the sheets and started out the window. It was starting to rain, and he could hear the faint thunder in the distance. He loved these kinds of nights; the sound of the rain and the crack of thunder, also the flash of lightning here and there. He thought it was fascinating.

He closed his eyes and was soon met with a peaceful sleep.

Across the hall and down two rooms, Hermione was hiding under her covers. She loved the rain, but thunder and lighting on the other hand scared her to pieces. She never understood why it scared her so badly. Hell she faced Voldemort, and when she was 11 years old she faced a troll. As much as she told herself those were more terrifying, she couldn't convince herself that thunder and lighting were nothing to be afraid about.

She felt the prickling begin in her nose, and the tears weld up behind her eyes. She hated this kind of weather.

She cried herself to sleep. It didn't last long though. The storm had made its way over the house. A big flash of lighting lit up Hermione's room, and a big crack of thundered echoed through the house. The wind was so strong and violent that it flew open her windows. Hermione woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. She flung the covers over her head cried into her pillow.

Severus heard Hermione scream and rushed out of his room and down to hers. He flew open her door.

"Hermione!" Snape yelled over the wind and the thunder. He walked over to the window and shut it; making sure to lock it up tightly.

He turned around to face Hermione's bed. He saw a lump under the covers and he assumed it was Hermione. He could here deep breathing and sniffles.

"Hermione?" Severus asked again.

He sat gently on the side of the bed. He was debating on what he was going to do. He finally decided to grab the corner of the sheet and draw it back. It was really dark in the room, except for the occasional flashes of lightning.

When he pulled it off Hermione's head, a big crack of thunder rumbled the house, along with a blinding flash of lighting.

Hermione screamed. She scrambled for the covers again but Severus stopped her.

'"Hermione…..Hermione….HERMIONE!" He finally yelled.

She froze and looked at him. She had tears sliding down her cheeks, and her eyes were full of fear.

Severus pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her. She immediately calmed down.

"Hermione what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

She shook her head. She took a couple breaths to calm herself down some more. She lifted her head from Severus chest and looked him in the eyes. "I am scared."

Severus looked at her weird. He looked to the floor. "Hermione what are you…" He was cut of by a huge crack of thunder and all of a sudden he felt Hermione's grip on him tighten like a vise.

"You're scared of the thunder and lighting." Snape said, more like stating it then asking it.

Hermione still was crying. She nodded her head in embarrassment and buried her head into his chest.

"I am sorry P-Professor….for….for w-waking you u-u-pp! I…I…"

Severus was quiet for a moment then gently pried Hermione off him.

He stood up and Hermione looked as if she was going to go into hysterics.

"Where…a-are you g-going?" She asked full of fear.

Severus looked at her. His heart suddenly broke. He hated the fear and tears coming form Hermione's eyes. He had the urge to protect her from everything she was scared of.

He held out his hand to her. "Come on Hermione, we are going to bed."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it in his.

He gently pulled her from the bed and led her out of her room and down the hall to his.

When the reached there he quietly shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"Get in." He said.

Hermione slowly climbed into the bed, Severus following right behind her.

"There is nothing to be scared of Hermione. I am here." He said sweetly.

Hermione laid on her side facing the opposite direction from Severus, while Severus laid on his back.

There was another loud bang of thunder and Severus felt Hermione jump and then tense.

"It's okay Hermione I am here. It is just thunder." He reassured her.

Hermione bit her lip as more tears fell from her eyes. She hated thunder, and she hated the fact she was being a little baby about it.

She rolled over and sat up. She reached over Severus and grabbed his right arm. She then laid back down and pulled him over with her. She tucked his arm under her belly and snuggled her back into his chest as close as she could get it.

Severus was in shock and completely tense.

"Severus….just hold me. Your warmth makes me feel safe." Hermione whispered, and with that she fell asleep.

**AN: Well summer is finally here! I am so excited to start writing again! I miss it so much! Okay you guys…I really need your help. We have two options: Warmth can either be left here, because I feel like it's a good ending, OR I also feel I can write a little bit more. Let me know what you want! Thank you =D  
**


End file.
